


She Means It

by undochaos



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Little bit angsty, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undochaos/pseuds/undochaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Redcliffe Castle, Leliana says, "I want the world back." She means it. But it's not as simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Means It

_I want the world back_.

When she says that, dagger at the throat of the husk she is holding, brows drawn down by the weight of her rage, she means it. With every shard of a heart that has not been whole in many years, she means it. It is the only thing she wants and one of the few things she is certain of.

It isn’t as simple as those five words, but then, nothing ever is anymore. Buried in that one wish, there are more wishes than there are dead men in Thedas—and there are a great many dead men in the world today.

_I want it to be ten years ago._

She still means it. She means every single one of those wishes.

_I want to be in Lothering, waiting patiently at the bar for them to appear and for my journey to begin._

She means it when “Felix” is slumped at her feet and the Inquisitor is cursing her insubordination in the moments before the battle begins.

_I want to see her walk through the door with the afternoon light streaming in around her,_ _and for a second, I want to forget everything—_

She means it when Alexius is dead, but not dead enough to satisfy her, and when the Inquisitor demands to know what in the Void she was thinking.

_—my purpose there, my name, how to breathe—_

She means it when they are showered in debris shaken loose by the call of the Elder One, and the others begin to realize how little time they have.

_I want to see her face again._

She means it when she draws her first arrow and watches as the doors break down under the force of demons and the venatori.

_I want to hold her in my arms again._

She means it when she asks the Maker to accept her at His side, because she knows she will not survive this. If any of them do, it will be a miracle.

 _I want_ her _back; my Warden, my world._

She also knows her wishes are for nothing. What she wants is a reality that has already been and can never be again. The Warden is gone, lost to her, and that cannot be changed. And with that thought weighing on her mind, death’s approach has never mattered less than it does now.


End file.
